1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to heating and cooling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved air handling apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the precise heating and cooling of various zones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various air handling apparatus has been utilized in the prior art for controlling and monitoring air flow into various zones of commercial buildings. Typically, recirculated air and outside air is mixed into a central deck utilizing various monitoring from various portions of the building to direct heating and cooling air. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a separate heating mixing air deck and a separate cooling mixing air deck to thereby maximize indoor air directed to the heating deck and monitor the cooling deck to utilize either return or outside air for greatest efficiency in dropping cooling air directed from the cooling deck.
Examples of prior art air handling apparatus is exemplified in the prior art by U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,127 to Collier wherein various output and inflow control dampers are utilized in controlling of air flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,816 to Hoyer sets forth an air conditioning system utilizing return air in the cooling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,581 to Sprinchorn sets forth an example of a duct work utilized in a heating or air handling system throughout a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,020 sets forth an air conditioning system for a room utilizing heating or cooling elements for use in controlling air temperature within the room.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved air handling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in minimizing energy use and elevating or depressing temperatures within a living environment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.